deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erron Black vs Guido Mista
Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Erron Black vs Guido Mista is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Mortal Kombat VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! These two expert gunslingers known for their insane marksmanship have a shoot out to end all shoot outs! Will Erron Black bring Mista's head back to Kotal Kahn? Or will Mista put Black down with Six Bullets? Interlude: Erron Black: Guido Mista: Death Battle: Venice, Italy The city was quiet. No one aside from the roughest thugs or late night party people dared stirred at two in the morning, especially with the Italian mafia running such a huge empire right under the people's noses. Who knows what kinda of mess they could get themselves into. But a lone gunslinger waltzed right into the city with a plethora of weapons in his harness. He heard the stories of Passione and their superpowered gang members, so he made it his mission to take some of their lives. Y'know, just to bolster his ability to brag about being able to kill anything. He snuck around the water ways and buildings, having heard of a particular gang notorious for their current position in the gang: traitors. If they had the gall and balls to stand up to an entire criminal enterprise, then they were worth hunting. The gunslinger was the notorious Erron Black, known for his ruthless marksmanship that earned him the safety and trust of the leader of Outworld. Ready to make his reputation more known in Italy, as well as being ready to make a new alliance with Passione in killing the traitors, Black stalked around a restaurant that was open late into the night. One person he knew he had to look for was a man in white with a black bowlcut named Bruno Bucciarati. He poked his head into the building; practically no one was in there. Yet in the back a single light was on, and he heard voices, roughly six of 'em, and in the reflection of a mirror he saw Bucciarati surrounded by four men and one young lady. He took a coin out of his pocket and muttered under his breath. "One shot..." He flipped the coin forwards across the restaurant, quickly drew his pistol, and shot at it. The bullet bounced off the coin and flew right through the wall into the room with the gang in it. The second the bullet went through the wall, the light went out, and Black couldn't see anymore. He heard shuffling, what sounded like a zipper, and then silence. Nothing stirred, nothing squeaked, just straight silence. When the lights went back on, the room was cleared out. The gunslinger rushed in the small dining room and looked around frantically. "Hey, asshole." Erron Black turned and saw a teenager: wearing a blue/red cross striped shirt, a strange hat, and jeans. The gunslinger chuckled, "well, looks like we got ourselves a italian male stripper." The teen just took out his gun: a simple six shooter that was rather old, but clearly still worked. Black took out a revolvers and pointed it straight ahead. The teen had a strong look of determination on his face, and was ready to take down this would be assassin. As was the resolve of Bruno's gang's assassin Guido Mista. "MIsta! Number 1 said his marksmanship is amazing! You think we can do this?" asked a small, gremlin looking creature with a 6 stamped on it's head. Mista nodded, steeling himself for a rough battle. Black didn't say another word, he was reaching in his pocket for a fist full of sand. Results: Who are you rooting for? Erron Black Guido Mista Who do you think will win? Erron Black Guido Mista Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles